


Who Hangs Out with Predators?

by facethestrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Chilling in a Hat, Art, Communicating Via Translator, Drawing, Gen, non-humanoid aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: When you encounter two unknown lifeforms, you walk a fine line between curiosity and survival.a.k.a.A space explorer and her cat get picked up by an alien ship.





	Who Hangs Out with Predators?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).




End file.
